


A dream couldn't compare

by MamaBlueberry



Category: Undertale (Video Game), swapfell undertale
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBlueberry/pseuds/MamaBlueberry
Summary: SF!PapyrusxfemaleReader--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Rus had to be away from Reader for two weeks,No calls, no text, as Sans took his phone to make him concentrate on work.Just say neither took this well





	A dream couldn't compare

You sighed as you checked the cell in your hand for possibly the tenth time in close to twenty minutes. It had been two weeks! No calls, no text, no flirty or dorky pictures! This was almost torture to not have any contact with the snarky male that you called your 'Alpha'.

It made you upset, you missed him so much but with how things were it seemed another night would be without the snarky skeleton. That just made you want to throw something and whine.

'11:45 PM' You tossed the phone on the night stand next to your bed and flopped over, tugging over Rus's pillow that hardly held the scent of the man you missed so much. "Another night...ugh damn it Sans..." You would get that skeleton back for dragging Rus away, 'He could have given him his phone at least!' You laid there whining a bit longer before giving in and just inhaling what scent of Rus you could get, it lulling you off to happy dreams.

\----

Feather light touches, a wetness across the skin of your stomach, the scent of Maple syrup and smoke...wait..Maple?!

Shooting up, or trying but a familiar but strong magic held you down at your very core which had you struggling with a whine.

"Shhh...relax..." Smooch as the syrup he drank and just as rich, it sent a pool of heat to your lower half and that whine just got louder, only to be silenced as something warm and smooth slid up your stomach to the skin covering your lower ribs.

Gasping, you clawed at the bed sheets in desperation. "P-please tell me I'm not dreaming.." That just got another low rough chuckle and a nip to your skin. "I'll let you decide that, sugar." Vermilion light flashed brighter from below within Rus's right eye socket, causing your body to feel heavier.

"Missed you so much babe...This skin...this taste...god your warmth...your scent...You have no idea how I wanted to just run back here but the thought of Milord refusing to let me near you for longer..." He growled, hands moving up from your waist and along your skin as if it was the first time touching you all over again. 

Rough bones slid under the rest of the shirt you had worn to bed, squeezing at the round flesh there firmly, making you whine in need. "Rus...rus please... don't be mean...", eye light flicking up, he stared you right in the eye while licking up your sternum while squeezing your breast at the same time. He was going to be as 'mean' as he wanted.

The tip of his middle phalange flicked over the left nipple, a snicker leaving him as it caused you to jump and groan.  "I will enjoy you as long and as much as I want." Plus the skeleton had another reason for this, two weeks without you near him, without you in his arms, his scent was so _weak_. Monsters knew you were his but damn it all, he was not happy about the lack of scent on you, you should be drowning in it, damn he should have forced you to wear his jacket while he was gone!

"Stars babe...." With his scent so weak, yours was irresistible...if another monster had touched you... That thought got a loud growl. No...no! He would have...the thought almost made him see red and whimper from you. Damn it! "Shit babe!" claws retracting from your skin, he licked over the marks he made into your breast, giving soft kisses over the marks. "I'm sorry my shooting star...I just.." Damn he was being uncool.

A giggle left you, the magic holding you down ceasing as his attention turn to soothing away the pain and whisper soft 'I love yous' over and over against your chest. Free from the binds, arms circled around his shoulders, cushioned by his jacket. "I'm ok Rus.." the smile you give him renewed the need for you and he showed it by slowly moving, hands on each side of you under your armpits and leaning up to press his teeth against your lips in a deep kiss. Hands moved to push the shirt up more, only breaking from your lips to tug it over your head and toss it to the side, "I want you to do me a favor my star.." Panting, you licked your lips and nodded, "Anything..." Giving another peck to your lips with a purr, he sat up on his knees and grinned.

Watching him strip off his jacket with statically ease was enough to make you want to grab him and tug him down back to your body but having him hold it out to you with a knowing look, you sat up with a grin. "What if it gets dirty?" Even with the question, you were already slipping it on, easily being swallowed in the soft fabric. Without thinking much of it, you pulled the jacket close to your nose and inhaled the scent of your boyfriend with glee. It smelled so perfectly like him.

Rus reached over and flicked the hood over your head then shoved you back, the sight of you in panties and his jacket making him just want to let go of his patient streak. Vermilion tongue flicking out and over his teeth, he kept his eyes on you as he stripped out of his long sleeved turtle neck and tossed it down with your abandoned shirt; god he wanted to eat you whole, to never let you up from this bed and the growl vibrating from his ribs made your body flush at almost catching what he was thinking from that look alone.

"I'm hoping it will..." Leaning back over you, Rus pressed his teeth along the valley between your best, leaving kisses down your sternum and stomach, to your hips and along the band of the underwear you wore and god the scent of you was just so strong that his tongue darted out, licking along the fabric of your panties and making your hands shoot down to scratch at his skull. "R-rus.." nails scratching at his skull made him groan and nuzzle your core with the tip ridge of his nose bone. "Patience babe...though I know you lack with that.." That got him a slap on the back of the skull.

Slipping his fingers under the band of the underwear and slowly pulling them down, he hardly got them to your knees before pressing his teeth along your folds, nuzzling them slowly to make you whine even more those the begging of 'Rus please. More. eat me!' just made him want to keep being so so so mean. Giving in a bit, his tongue pressed flat along the folds, rubbing them slowly with the slick appendage, the tip just brushing against your clit lightly.

After so long and the teasing, it felt like heaven as your back arched and nails scraped at his skull with a need he was making worse, you wiggled while trying to get your panties down the rest of your legs to hook them around the Skeletons neck, thankfully Rus was nice enough to give a bit of help with his magic.

Legs locked around the teasing Skeletons neck, a glare was the best you could do as he licked at your folds like a lazy dog. God he was such a mutt sometimes. "R-rus...w-why don't you...you be the dog you are...and use your tongue right..." Eye sockets narrowing and a growl, he unhooked your legs and sat up, licking his teeth. "You want me to be a _Dog_ babe? I'll show you just what an _Alpha dog_ I can be."

Gripping your hips and flipping you over, a yelp leaving you as your face met the pillow, you were now red as could be. You didn't expect him to take you seriously, just laugh it off! A gasp at the feeling of bone on your rear pulling you cheeks apart and then you lost it with a loud screech of a moan, face purring into the pillow even more. He gave no teasing touch or warning as his tongue pushed past your tight walls, thick and lock while twisting in the way that he knew made you come undone. You wanted a dog, he would give you a dog.

Frantically licking, Rus's tongue pushing in and out just to lick down to your clit a few times and back up. It was driving you out of your mind and making you moan and chat his name like he was some kind of god and that pitch.. He had to grip the tent in his pants to try and relieve the pressure building from your taste and smell..god your everything!

The hand rubbing his need through his pants worked frantically to free himself from them as your pitch got higher and higher, the tightening of your wall and twitch of body was just the clues he needed to know you were about to tip and just when you hit that point, he was up and shoving the full length of himself inside of you. The scream as you came from the sudden fulfillment made Rus grin wickedly. "That's right babe, ride it out." He was rocking his hips in a slow circle, helping you come over that delicious orgasm.

Rus used his knees to push your legs further apart and his form leaned over your panting one. "Babe...god I wish you knew how fucking _tight_ you are. How I could.." He hips rocked against your slowly, making you moan out in a whimper, he was being slow to build up that whine you had for his tongue but now he wanted to hear you bed to be fucked into this bed.

"Rus...rus...baby please...!" Head turned to the side, you were a panting mess and pushing back against him the best you could but his ribs could hold you down and those boney hands of his want refusing to let you move barely an inch. "What do you want baby? " Rus pulled the hood back and grinned at the sight of you, his syrupy husky voice next to your ear made it hard to think and that gooey tongue sliding along the shell of your ear was not helping. "M-more! M....Make me...ma...mark me up!"

A sharp pain of your neck made you cry out, not hard enough to bleed but enough that it was going to be a hell of a mark, was all the warning you got before his arms wrapped around your waist and he almost pulled out fully before slamming back in. Rus held you down as he did what you begged for, slamming his hips into yours while his nails clawed into the skin under your ribs. His teeth leaving marks along the back of your neck. He would mark up the rest of your body with his teeth later.

The rise of his own orgasm made his thrust faster, more erratic and out of sync, his left hand gripping at your breast as the right moved to circle his fingers around your clit which tipped you over the edge with a loud cry. The tightness around his cock only let him last a few more thrust before slamming into you and emptying himself with a loud growl. He rolled his hips in shallow thrust, refusing to move from you just yet. "So perfect... fuck I love you..." Giggling breathlessly at the nuzzles to the back of your head, your licked your lips and turned your head. "If you love me so much...you will be here in the morning.." Pecking your cheek with his teeth, he rolled to the side and taking your with him, still not letting your part from him. "Trust me babe, not even Asgore could make me move.."

\--------------

Morning came with you sore, still smothered in Rus's jacket and a note, promising he would be back soon that he went to get breakfast.. A goofy grin graced your lips for a split moment before you actually moved and your hips protested, oh you were so demanding a massage when he got back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing undertale anything and boy howdy my Discord group got me to do this -groan- its so bad


End file.
